Area 51 (Ryder 10)
Story It is nighttime at Area 51, the amount of security skyrocketing since the last incident. Suddenly, Old George comes walking up to the base. The guards point their guns at him. Security Guard: Halt! Stop moving or we will shoot you! Old George moves in at a blinding speed, grabbing the gun from the officer and hitting him with the butt of it. The second officer fires at George, who dodges with ease. The guards are in a scramble, as George makes it into the base. Doors start closing on him, but he catches one, forcing it open as he goes through. He makes it to a door, and kicks it in. The Forever Seer was in a comfy room, and stirs at the sound. Forever Seer: Aw! Georgie. You actually came. I thought you had forgotten about me after all these years. George: Silence, witch. I am only here because I seek your alien ability of the clairvoyance. Forever Seer: It is not alien! And plus, I can tell you from a cell. These men are actually nice to me, but they are hateful to intruders. You’ll end up in a cell with the rest of the alien scum locked away here. George: We’ll see. The view is back on the outside, where the building structure glows purple. The building then disappears, leaving the soldiers out in open space. Rozum comes in, furious! Rozum: Status report! Guard: Sir! It seems as if the building has disappeared! Rozum: I can tell that by looking! What about the interior level?! Guard: Uh, it seems relatively intact. Rozum: SEEMS?! You get down there and find out, then give a definite answer! Guard: Yes sir! The guard runs off. Rozum: Ugh. I may have to call the Plumbers on this one. As much as I hate to. End Scene The rustbucket flies out to where Area 51 once was, Kevin whistling at the spectacle. Kevin: Don’t think I’ve seen a building run off before. Ryder: Yeah. It’s pretty cool. Ester: I’m just glad that this awful place is gone. Morty grunts in agreement, as they park the ship. Another Plumber craft lands, as Steel and Brago disembark from it. Ryder: So, now you decide to act on my report about this place. Brago: My superiors had previously prevented me from doing anything here. Now, however, this seems to be extraterrestrial, so they had no choice but to send me. The group walks onto the grounds, where Rozum was waiting for them. Rozum: (Begrudgingly) Thank you for coming. Brago: Stuff it. Explain the situation. Rozum leads them to their security cameras. They watch a video of George breaking in. Rozum: At 2237 hours, this man broke in single-handedly. Steel: What was his goal? Rozum: A political refugee. She’s known as the Forever Seer, the one who recited the Grand Prophecy of the Forever Knights. Ryder: Oh, don’t tell me you believe it too! Rozum: What I do believe is that she possesses an alien power to see the future. But she disappeared along with the man and the building. No other living beings were taken. Ryder: So, all of your alien prisoners are still here? Rozum: We don’t have any prisoners. What we do have are alien residents that have lost their protection thanks to this. Ester: You don’t really expect us to believe that, do you? As far as I’ve heard, you still haven’t released my Kraaho brethren. Rozum: Are you going to let them talk to me like that, Commander Brago? Brago: You asked for us. We can leave. Rozum scowls at Brago, as they keep walking. Rozum: Your men are going to come down with me, and inspect any potential damage. Kevin: Whoa, whoa! Brago’s not going down with us? Brago: I don’t have the authority. Steel is our liaison, and you guys have been down there before. Ryder: But if you come down, you’ll see what’s Brago: Those are my orders. Unless anything occurs on the surface here, I’m out of the action. Rozum takes Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Steel down below. Brago follows an officer away, as he spots something covered in a tarp. Brago smirks, as he heads over. Below, the aliens are pounding on their cells. Liam, Fistna, Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, Tummyhead, Bug-Lite, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Trumbipulor, Solid Plugg, Ssserpent, Porcupine, Gator Boy, Psyphon's Bouncer, Technorg, the Vreedle Brothers, Sunder and Kraaho are there. Ester: (Anger rising) You said you’d free them. Rozum: They were to be released at a time where the base had become stable. Ryder: That’s baloney. You never planned on freeing them. Kevin: Why are we here, anyway? Rozum: To make sure there’s no break out. Steel: And if there is, what do we do? Capture them again? Rozum: Only if deemed deadly or if using deadly force. Kevin: Which they probably will. They have been wrongfully imprisoned. Rozum: Believe what you want. Most of them deserve to be down here. Ryder: No one deserves to be down here. The lights flicker down a row, as if something is traveling through them. The electronic locks on the door ping as they unlock, corresponding with the flickering lights. The doors open, as the group looks back, seeing the prisoners stumbling out of their cells. Voice: (Over speaker) Ahahahahaha! You are free, my brothers! Ryder: That voice. Spark Plug. Spark Plug: That’s right, Ryder. While the Colonel imprisoned me and used me to power this base, I am now free to do what I want! Which is revenge! My fellow inmates, you have been beaten, tortured, experimented on, and falsely imprisoned for much longer than I! We can break free together! And while we’re at it, let’s kill every single human at this base! Sunder snarls at the sound of that, as he turns, seeing Ryder, Ester, Kevin, Steel and Rozum. Sunder: Then let’s start with the guy in charge! Colonel Rozum is among us! Let’s tear him apart! Thunderpig squeals, as he joins Sunder in his initial charge. Kevin absorbs the metal from the ground, charging in and tripping them, as Steel spin kicks them away. Sunder recovers, cracking his neck. Sunder: Come my brothers and sisters! Let’s tear through them! The swarm of prisoners charge at the group from both directions, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix. Wildvine stretches his root legs out, holding most of them back. Liam jumps over them, coming down with a kick. Ester stretches her arm and knocks him out of the sky, though still inside the root legs. Ssserpent slinks through the roots, followed by Bug-Lite and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk. Kevin charges them, Ssserpent encircling and wrapping around him. Steel blocks a punch by Bug-Lite, as Rozum draws a gun to fire at Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk. Wildvine stretches his finger, pulling it out of his grip. Rozum is punched by Sparklefunk, as Wildvine swats him away. Rozum: What are you doing?! Wildvine: Killing them will only make them angrier. Right now, we escape. Wildvine grabs seed bombs on his back, throwing them in one direction. Tendrils grow, blocking one of the path ways. From the other side, his root legs are slammed into, them retracting back. Wildvine turns, seeing Trumbipulor and Psyphon’s Bouncer pushing through. Wildvine: Why, what big ears you have. Wildvine hits the Omnitrix, turning into Wolf Bane. He splits his snout, firing a sonic howl. Trumbipulor is incapacitated, as Psyphon’s Bouncer, Gator Boy, Bubble Helmet and several other aliens are knocked back. Steel runs and kicks Trumbipulor, knocking him over, the other aliens running to avoid it. Wolf Bane: This way! Hurry! The group takes off running, Ester stretching and punching a recovering Bug-Lite. Porcupine cuts through the tendrils, while Solid Plugg pulls through. Fistina fires a rocket fist at the group, as Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, deflecting it. Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle come at him, as Wolf Bane pounces at Rhomboid. He stands on his hands and kicks Octagon in the chest, flinging him into Tummyhead. Wolf Bane: Time for a little crowd control! Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, washing everyone back. Technorg charges through it, as he swipes Wolf Bane with his mace hand. Wolf Bane goes flying back, through a door to a computer room. Steel closes the door, locking it. Rozum was at the computer, trying to access the system. Wolf Bane reverts. Ryder: Ow. I forgot how hard those guys hit. The electronic lock on the door is unlocked, as Steel activates the emergency manual lock. The door stays closed, as the door is pounded on. Steel works to hold it up, Kevin going to assist. Rozum: It’s no good! That Nosedeenian has completely locked me out of the system! Ryder: Alright. Let’s see if I can flush him out. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. He enters the computer console, it sparking immensely. End Scene Buzzshock is in a world of circuitry, flying though the wires. Electric signals travel up and down them, as Buzzshock looks for Spark Plug. Buzzshock: Oh, come on. Where are you? Spark Plug rams Buzzshock from above, slamming him into the ground. Spark Plug’s large size allows him to keep Buzzshock down. Spark Plug: You’re only delaying the inevitable! Soon, those muscle heads will break down that door, and kill that monster once and for all! Buzzshock: I know that Rozum is dissociated from the feelings of aliens, but that’s no reason to kill him. Spark Plug: I know about 775 aliens that disagree with you! And soon, they’ll all make it to the surface, and kill them all! Buzzshock: Make it to the surface? That’s it! Buzzshock breaks into electricity, escaping. He exits the computer system, back in the hallway with the other aliens. Sunder: There he is! Buzzshock hits the Omnitrix, turning into Elaskimo. Elaskimo stretches his fist upward, punching the ceiling. The ringing of metal stops the aliens in their tracks, the spot of impact being dented. Elaskimo: Do you guys want to get out, or do you want to waste your time with me? I want the same thing you do. Elaskimo stretches his other fist up, pounding the indent, almost tearing through the metal. Elaskimo: To get you guys out of here. Now, who else is interested in that idea? The pounding on the door stops, though the pounding of fists still occurs. Steel and Kevin look at each other, as they unblock the door. Rozum: What are you doing?! They’ll kill us! Ester: Maybe we should let them kill you. Steel: They’ve stopped. Which means, Kevin: Ryder convinced them otherwise. They open the door, finding the hallway deserted. Rozum runs out, in shock, as he finds the hole in the ceiling, breaking through several floors. Rozum: No! Brago is standing at a spot, tapping his foot impatiently. The ground cracks in front of him, as Elaskimo and the other aliens break their way through, making it above land. Brago raises his hand, as gravity lightens up. Everyone starts floating, many of them disoriented and angry. Technorg: What the? They look around, seeing that the scientists and soldiers of Area 51 were being cleared out by Plumbers. Several Plumber ships have the area surrounded, with several tent stations. Sunder: The Plumbers?! Brago: Hello. I am Commander Brago. The humans here have all been relocated, and are gone. I know you are all eager to get out, but you will remain here a bit longer. We need to get background checks, and log everyone here. Know that if you are a criminal with a warrant, I will be obliged to take you into custody. However, my hope is to get each and every one of you back to your proper home. Ester, Kevin, Steel and Rozum come out of the elevator, Rozum running towards Brago. Rozum: (Harshly) Commander. Thank you for recapturing our residents. Now, if you will return them, whoa! Rozum floats into the air as well, Brago looking unamused at him. Brago: This division has been kept silent for far too long. You are breaking several interstellar laws by holding these aliens unlawfully and without due process. You will be taken into Plumber custody. The aliens cheer, as Elaskimo makes it to the ground. The elevator sparks, as Spark Plug comes out of it. Spark Plug: Ta-da! Well, how was that?! Elaskimo stretches and grabs Spark Plug, slamming him into the ground. Elaskimo steps on Spark Plug, who tries and fails to escape. Spark Plug: Ugh! Ow! You’re made of rubber! Is this anyway to treat the hero of the day? Ester: Hero? Brago: I released him and requested his assistance. Elaskimo: “Unless anything occurs on the surface here, I’m out of the action.” This was your plan the entire time, wasn’t it? Steel: Yes. Brago agreed to help free the prisoners months ago. However, (Points at Spark Plug) I do think this one had too much fun trying to kill us. Spark Plug: Old habits die hard. Brago: Either way, we will assist in getting you home. As with the rest of you. Elaskimo reverts, Spark Plug getting free. Bubble Helmet: Can you put us down now? I think I’m going to be sick. Brago: I’ll be borrowing Morty to assist with debriefing. You guys are free to go. Ryder: Sounds good. Looks like we’re riding out of the desert! Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Lt. Steel * Brago * Colonel Rozum Villains * Spark Plug (main villain) * Liam * Fistina * Bubble Helmet * Thunderpig * Tummyhead * Bug-Lite * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk * Trumbipulor * Solid Plugg * Ssserpent * Porcupine * Gator Boy * Psyphon's Bouncer * Technorg * Vreedle Brothers * Octagon Vreedle * Rhomboid Vreedle * Sunder * Kraaho Aliens Used * Wildvine * Wolf Bane * Buzzshock * Elaskimo Trivia * This episode ends the Area 51 arc. * Colonel Rozum is thrown into Plumber jail, while the majority of the prisoners are released. * Elaskimo breaking through the floor is similar to Luffy's attack from One Piece, Gum Gum Storm. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Area 51 Arc Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc